May 27, 2014 Main Event results
The May 27, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia on May 27, 2014. Summary Just days away from WWE Payback, WWE Main Event was full of action and fast-paced competition on WWE Network. Cody Rhodes tried to snap his losing streak against Curtis Axel, Damien Sandow debuted a new persona, Brie Bella battled Natalya and The Wyatt Family was poised to use The Usos to send a message to John Cena. Following a loss to Evolution's Randy Orton and Batista on Raw, Cody Rhodes and Goldust were taunted by RybAxel backstage. As a result, Cody Rhodes and Curtis Axel – each the son of a WWE Hall of Famer – faced off on WWE Main Event on WWE Network. Both Axel and Rhodes are former Intercontinental Champions and from the opening bell, a fast-paced battle ensued as Goldust and Ryback watched from ringside. The action was nonstop and momentum shifted back and forth numerous times as the WWE Universe watched in awe. As Cody Rhodes took control of the contest, Ryback made his way to the ring apron trying to distract him. Goldust stopped Ryback from interfering and then Rhodes took him down with a Disaster Kick. However it was enough of a distraction for Axel to strike. xel attacke Cody's knee and stole a victory. Last week in London, R-Truth battled the Sherlock Holmes persona of Damien Sandow. The self-proclaimed Intellectual Savior of the Masses managed to defeat R-Truth – even with his ridiculous get-up. Back in the United States, R-Truth sought retribution against Sandow. Dressed up like Davy Crokett on Raw in a loss to Adam Rose, there was no telling how Sandow would dress on WWE Main Event. Much to R-Truth's dismay, “D-Sizzle” – Sandow's new rap per persona – made his way to the ring. Befuddled, R-Truth tried to talk some sense into Sandow before they started exchanging blows. “D-Sizzle” tried to use the confusion to his advantage and took control of the contest after an initial offensive from Truth. Unfortunately for Sandow, he focused a little too much on outdated rap references as opposed to the match. This allowed R-Truth to capitalize, take down “D-Sizzle” and score the pinfall. A preoccupied Brie Bella faced off against fellow “Total Divas” star Natalya on WWE Network. If Brie's husband, WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan does not forfeit the title to Stephanie McMahon at Payback, Brie will be fired. With this hanging over head, Brie battled Natalya as if it were her final WWE match. Nevertheless, Natalya wanted to send a message to the daughter of WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair – NXT Diva Charlotte – who she will battle at NXT Takeover. The daughter of Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart displayed her technical abilities, proving she was ready to teach Charlotte a lesson. Reversing a single crab into The Sharpshooter, Natalya claimed victory forcing an emotional Brie to tap out. Results ; ; *Dark match: Emma & Santino Marella defeated Fandango & Layla *Curtis Axel (w/ Ryback) defeated Cody Rhodes (w/ Goldust) (4:20) *R-Truth defeated Damien Sandow (2:25) *Natalya defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) (3:25) *The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (10:40) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_087_Photo_02.jpg ME_087_Photo_03.jpg ME_087_Photo_04.jpg ME_087_Photo_05.jpg ME_087_Photo_07.jpg ME_087_Photo_08.jpg ME_087_Photo_09.jpg ME_087_Photo_10.jpg ME_087_Photo_12.jpg ME_087_Photo_13.jpg ME_087_Photo_14.jpg ME_087_Photo_16.jpg ME_087_Photo_18.jpg ME_087_Photo_20.jpg ME_087_Photo_22.jpg ME_087_Photo_23.jpg ME_087_Photo_24.jpg ME_087_Photo_25.jpg ME_087_Photo_27.jpg ME_087_Photo_28.jpg ME_087_Photo_29.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #87 results * Main Event #87 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events